Solemn Prayer
by Zacatecas
Summary: A young Izuku suddenly disappears in middle school, and in his absence, a mysterious lass by the name of Izumi intentionally makes herself known to both heroes and villains alike due to a rather unique quirk. And where both sides see a potential recruit, the lass has her own plans for how her story will play out.


Quirks, abilities that made the impossible seem reachable. Humanity had been blessed, or to a select few, cursed with such gifts, allowing what was once seen as simply fantasy now a reality. Of course, with these new powers came side-effects, one such being the change in anatomy as a great deal of humans born with quirks had 'abnormalities', some of which were a tad ridiculous, others were somewhat impressive, and a rare select were downright horrifying. The latter is where many drew a line, in terms of what their own beliefs could tolerate. Case in point, there were persecutions on a global scale. Quirks were not the problem; it was the appearance they dawned that unsettled a great deal of folks. Over the years, many who had 'demonic' or too 'unnatural' appearances were sought out...and eliminated. Even with laws and countless pro-heros that rose to protect these individuals, any reason could've been given from these groups. At first it was thought they'd go after the ones who resembled the traditional image of a demon, but a great many with horns, red skin, colored iris, or all of the above were left alone. It felt at random, the persecutions, and it frustrated those with quirks as anyone of them could've been a target. Though, as the years passed, and the sight of those with such physical differences became more common, the persecutions ceased. Granted it was not an overnight process, but it had finally died down after a while.

How was it possible that such acts could simply happen, and nothing was done about it? Simply putting it, quirks were new and people were frightened. It just happened, folks developed abilities seemingly overnight and there was no answer to the phenomenon. Fanatics weren't the first to act out, but they're actions spoke the loudest. Even so, after years of confusion, tension, anger, and strife; acceptance came long after. Slowly, but just enough that the persecutions were deemed abhorrent to the masses, and not just a fair few of the population. Still, the fear remained amongst those without quirks, those who had no special powers, left to the mercy of those that did. The fear remained, as did the resentment.

For a young child in Japan, this form of resentment and ridicule came at so young an age. At first deemed quirkless and shunned by his peers. Only for it to manifest in a moment of desperation. To many with quirks, the manifestation occurs at a young age, often at random. For others, it came in moments least expected. And for this lad, it was the latter. Beforehand, shaken by the fact that he was quirkless, the young Midoriya was subject to bullying, the worst of it came from one he called his friend. It all came from his determination to become a hero, regardless of not having any abilities. This in turn seemingly angered his friend, causing an endless flurry of insults, beatings, and harassment. Yet, through it all he was resolved to be a hero. That was, until his quirk did indeed manifest. And upon its activation, he had almost wished he was indeed quirkless.

It all occurred in the urban districts of Musutafu, a body had been discovered in such a gruesome state; their limbs had been dismembered in such a way none could determine a conclusive cause, what could be speculated were what appeared to be scorch marks across the severed limbs. Perhaps the more disturbing of all was that the man had been torn from within. His organs and bones were almost to the point of being considered mush. All that was recovered from the scene was a backpack belonging to a green-haired middle schooler, with no witnesses or working cameras, the missing child was, at first, considered missing and a person of interest. However, upon learning that the boy was quirkless, a more gruesome conclusion came to mind; whatever killed the man in the alley, the boy probably suffered the same fate. And with nothing else to gain from this one-time attack, the attention on the disappearance of the first-year middle schooler was soon focused elsewhere. Short, this story might be, but that was Izuku Midoriya's story.

That was a little over three years ago, life continued ever onward. And where most of Musutafu flourished in economic prosperity and technological advancement, there were still pockets of urban districts that remained of a bygone age. Crumbling infrastructure, unkept and dead plant life littered the area, and all the while there were still folks who lived amongst it all. Crime ran rampant, as did vigilantes and heros who sought out either practice or a villain using these slums as a hideout. One such district was dubbed simply; the Ryoka district. Fitting, a title usually bestowed upon outsiders, traitors, rebels, and other miscreants. For slums that housed villains, and criminals alike, it was a fitting name. Of course, mixed in with these villains were as well, civilians, so it wasn't as if the heros and cops could simply storm in and arrest the entire lot. And even if that was an option they considered, the cost for such an operation would outweigh the benefits.

To those who lived in Ryoka, life was just as dangerous as the name of their home entailed, even the local shopkeeper could've been considered a threat. Case in point, it wasn't exactly a place those in the right of mind would visit, much less chose to live in. For many, though, this was the only dwelling they could call home. As bad as it was, there were a few upsides to living in such a place. For many in the district, their answer to the question 'what makes life tolerable in Ryoka?' would be a small chapel located near the edge of said district. Or more specifically, a nun residing in the chapel. A green-haired lass that suddenly appeared a few years back. She lent her aid to any and all who came to the chapel's doorstep. No soul was turned away, as such, many flocked to her in their times of need. Although a small place of worship, she gave what little she had.

To the denizens of Ryoka, this nun was the highlight of their community, a vibrant gem with a seemingly unyielding smile as she greeted all who walked into her chapel with open arms. Of course, as with any of the slums, there were still vagrants who scoffed at the positive nature of the young nun, some who even dared as to make a pass at her. Though, it never phased her. Why? No one really knew. And as per an unspoken, no one questioned why those vagrants suddenly chose to leave the young nun alone.

 **-Ryoka, Nighttime-**

Within the main hall, knelt before a wooden cross, dressed in a white and black garb was the nun. Small strands of her green hair peeked from under her cowl, with long braided hair just passing her mid back. She wore two elbow-length gloves, white. Adorned on the neck of her short cloak was a pendant of a sideways cross. To many, this might be seen as blasphemous, especially from a nun. Though, and thankfully, there were some who knew what a sideways cross signified. Though, why she chose to wear it for so long was a faint topic of discussion for a select few.

On this particular night, there was a measure of peace and quiet, a rarity for Ryoka, but not unwelcomed. On nights like this, the young nun enjoyed her time alone. There was time for thought, peace, prayer, and practice. Before being able to do the latter, however, the doors to her chapel were violently swung open. Unfazed by the sudden barge, she turned her head to greet the individual, seeing a bloodied blonde slump her way inside before shutting the door, all the while muttering a few curses with a knife in hand. Calmly, she rose up and approached the individual, whom was unaware of her presence as their attention was on their fresh wounds. The unknown blonde kept her head poking curiously outside, sucking down as soon as she heard sirens. The flashes of red and blue flashed for a mere moment in through the windows before fading with the sirens.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the blonde turned her head away from the window, though; she nearly jumped out of her skin when she finally noticed the nun standing before her. She winced at her sudden jump, hissing as she slid down. The nun continued approaching, kneeling to eye level once she was close enough. The bloodied blonde felt the nun's gaze on her, glancing up, she found herself startled to see the teen had not opened her eyes. And yet, she could easily tell where the blonde was. A fair amount of freckles, porcelain skin, and an unsettling grin.

"You're hurt, little one." Such a soft voice too, though irritating for pointing out the obvious. The blonde's eyes widened as she watched the nun's right hand reach for her wound. With what little strength she had, she held up her knife against the greenette's neck. And yet, to her surprise the nun remained unfazed. Rather, she continued smiling. "I won't harm you. I promise."

With a mild glare still present, the blonde dropped the knife. Not out of trust, but simply that she had no energy left to hold it with. As her vision faded, what little she saw left before falling unconscious was the nun's right hand hovering over her wound. And what she felt for the briefest moment allowed her an odd measure of ease; warmth.

* * *

When she would see light again would be the following morning, rising roughly up from a small cot. The rays from the sun shone directly at her, forcing the blonde to block the rays with her hand. Upon awakening she took notice of her surroundings; an early empty room save for a bookshelf, a desk, and a small couch where a neatly folded blanket and pillow lay. Further inspecting her surroundings, the blonde nearly jumped once more at the sight of the nun by the doorway with a tray in hand. She was still smiling as she walked over to her still tired guest. Without so much as saying a word, the nun placed the try beside the blonde, a bowl of soup, bits of carrots, potatoes, and chunks of chicken swam near the surface. Beside the bowl was a piece of bread and glass of milk. When the blonde glanced to the greenette, she simply continued smiling and gestured to the food, how she was able to do so with her eyes still closed was perhaps on account to whatever quirk she possessed. Whatever the case, with her permission, the blonde began to ravage the food before her. All the while the nun's expression was unchanging.

"How are you feeling?" The silence was broken with that single question. The blonde continued chewing, swallowing hard just before answering.

"Fine..." she mumbled, taking a rather large bite from the bread as she swallowed another handful of soup.

"I see. That's good to hear." The nun's head tilted to the side, startling the blonde. There was something about her smile that just didn't sit right with her. "Whatever you're running from is between you and the outside. Here, you are welcomed so long as you don't spill more blood in my chapel." The nun's tone sent a shiver up the blonde's spine as she noticed the eyelids threatening to open, much to her relief they remained shut. Though, she knew not why this nun had her on edge. Without warning, the nun clapped her hands together, enticing a faint squeak to escape the blonde's lips. "Oh, but where are my manners? My name is Sister Izumi." Izumi? It sounded like a normal name at least.

"Toga." The blonde respond, with crumps escaping her stuffed mouth. Izumi's head tilted again, a small giggle escaped her lips as her right hand was placed to keep the sound from escaping, in vain it was. Seeing the nun's hand caused Toga's eyes to dart to where her wound was, lifting her shirt she was shocked to find nothing. Not a scratch or blemish, just her skin and a fresh pair of cloths.

"I've placed your bloodied cloths to wash, they should be done in a bit." Izumi commented, reaching over to the nightstand beside the bed. She pulled a knife from the drawer, instantly catching Toga by surprise. Was the nun going to off her here? Now while she was weak? It was an interesting development, aside from the fact that she was now at this greenette's mercy.

Or so she thought. After retrieving the blade, she placed it beside the blonde. A confused Toga glanced between the smiling nun and the now cleaned blade placed beside her.

"I seem to be the only one speaking..." Izumi giggled again. "Forgive me if I start ranting at some point, it's been a while since I've had guests. Most folk tend to visit the chapel, speak with me for a bit, then they leave." For some reason, Toga nearly uttered out 'I wonder why', though she hit down hard and refrained. "So, what brings a maiden such as you to Ryoka?"

'Maiden?'

Toga found herself grinning at being associated with such a word; she washed down her last chunk of bread with milk before answering the nun. "None of your business." She muttered coldly, finding her strength returning, as well as her attitude.

Though, just like when she arrived, the nun appeared unfazed. Of course, given where she lived, it was no wonder the bloody mess last night was nothing new to her. Although, what unnerved Toga was the fact that the same grin Izumi had last night was still plastered on her face. Adding to the eerie factor, her eyes were still shut tight. Not once did she attempt to open them.

"Of course, forgive my curiosity." She seemed too innocent, that smile and cheery attitude was sickly. So out of place for someone who lived in Ryoka. Then again, from the way Toga felt earlier, perhaps it was all an act, or the little religious nut was just insane. It was comforting, albeit faintly. Though, with her knife back in her hands she did indeed feel a tad safer around this nun. The room again remained silent for a while, after finishing her meal, Toga attempted to rise from bed, only to have Izumi place her right palm gently against her chest, politely asking her to stay down. Though, when she tried again to rise, Toga saw, for the first time, the nun's smile dissipate, leaving behind a stoic expression that would haunt her dreams for days to come. With only one more 'insistent' push to keep her down, Toga reluctantly agreed, allowing the smile to rise back on Izumi's lips as she took the dishes away. In a way, Toga actually felt as if she was being held there. Granted, with this girl's caring nature, it wouldn't be much of a problem subduing and blowing her light out. However, each time she thought of doing anything, the image of her stoic face deterred any form of action from occurring.

The garbs she was slipped into were something akin to a traditional nightgown, conservatively covering the majority of skin. Though, even Toga couldn't deny the softness of the fabric. The feeling of it pressed against her skin was indeed...and then it hit her; her wounds were healed. And if her final moments before passing out were of any indication; the nun was the one who patched her up. Though, thinking on it, it might've been her quirk. In a way, it made the situation rather funny; a nun with healing abilities helps a young villain. A soft snort escaped the blonde's lips as she could only imagine how the nun could spin her quirk to make it seem as if it were the work of some divine being.

But then, from what she could see, that didn't seem to be the case with this one. In Ryoka, had sister Izumi actually pulled off such a con, it would've probably be seen as 'Yea, I saw that coming'. And yet, the nun was nothing but courteous, sickly kind, patient from what it seemed. She heard rumors of a little chapel with an unbearably innocent nun residing in the nearly rundown district. Of course, given the makeup of those who lived here, Toga simply assumed those rumors were just that; rumors. Never did she actually think she'd find one. Glancing back to the bookshelf, her eyes caught sight of a few titles that caused the blonde to smirk. There was another sight she didn't expect to see here; books on literature, anatomy, and, most surprising, biology.

"I'm back." Toga's eyes drifted to the sight of the nun, her smile still ever present. "Your cloths should be dry in no less than an hour, less even. How're you feeling?" She took a seat on the edge of the cot, beside Toga.

"I'd be better if I could stand." The blonde groaned, her eyes narrowed.

Izumi's smile eased, nothing threatening, at least none that Toga could feel. "You were injured not too long ago. You may be healed, but I'm sure the fatigue is still there. Rest a little more, and if by noon you find yourself able to stand without issue, I won't keep you." There was a hint of longing in her tone, as if the young teen was hoping the blonde would have to stay put. Although, that was a conflicting notion considering what her role was supposed to be.

Was this girl so desperate for company that she'd even welcome in a complete stranger, whom was covered in blood and was being pursued by the law mind you? But then again, as with the rumors that came with the little chapel, so too was the notion that the occupant would help anyone. Nonetheless, she needed a way to distract this girl while she-

 _*knock* *knock* *knock*_

Both heads turned to the hall, those knockings didn't come from the door. No, those came from the main hall, but not from the chapel's entryway. The nun's smile grew as she placed a finger against her lips as she leaned over to Toga.

"Try not to make a sound, m'kay. He's not exactly fond of me having visitors unless he's here." She couldn't be vaguer as she walked hastily towards the hall, closing the door gently behind her. Though, just before she disappeared... "Do try to stay here, Toga. He rarely listens to me when it comes to not killing villains." And for a moment, the blonde felt her heart skip a beat, not only for the fact that whoever came calling killed villains, but that this nun was able to discover what she was. "Or heroes for that matter..." Izumi mumbled none too softly as she finally left. Ignoring her initial order, Toga arose and attempted to stalk towards the door, only to find herself wobbling, unable to stay up. Before hitting he floor, she managed to balance herself on the cot. She made a slow pace towards the door and with much care she quietly opened and creeped towards the end of the hall, peeking to where Izumi was. The nun walked calmly towards the center of the main hall. She knelt down, gave a rhythmic knock, as if responding to the previous, and opened what appeared to be a hatch hidden with the floor boards. The newcomer that arose was what caught Toga's attention, and sparked an even bigger interest she held towards this particular nun.

Meanwhile, as Izumi assisted the known in climbing up from the hatch. At a point, he nearly tripped, though, was caught by the surprisingly strong nun. As the unknown grunted after being placed on the floor, a growing tint of blood could be seen on his side. There weren't much words exchanged between the two, only with the nun helping the unknown up and setting him down on a nearby bench. While the two said nothing, Izumi apparently understood his reason for being in her chapel as she quickly went about looking over his body before placing her right palm over the red-stained cloth. Within seconds the greenette's entire hand and forearm shone a bright white glow. A white mist formed around the entirety of the unknown's physical body, with small bolts of black lightening striking seemingly randomly on the unknown's body. His heavy breathing calmed, relaxing unto the bench as the brilliant light faded. Small static sparks surged before eventually dying down.

"Thank you, sister." He groaned out, adjusting himself calmly, more at ease now that his injuries had been healed.

Where most would usually greet this individual with either fear or hatred, Izumi instead responded with a heartwarming smile. "I often pray I see you again, but it would ease my conscious if you didn't always come to me in such a state." She took a seat beside him, staring aimlessly at him as he adjusted his clothing. "It's good to see you, Stain."

The now known individual smiled, weakly. "And to you as well, sister Izumi."

From afar, Toga watched with keen interest. For a woman of the cloth to associate with the infamous hero-killer, and for the latter to actually have such an attachment? The opportunities that could arise from such a scandal, among the right ears, would indeed have a certain villain league in possession of a little serial killer. He'd fit right in, though, she knew the same couldn't be same for the nun. Knowing her leaders, Toga would be placed as Izumi's babysitter, making sure Stain did as he was told. Though, what she didn't expect was the following conversation between the two.

"Stain..." Izumi called softly, though, it appeared as though the hero killer was too busy inspecting his gear to give the young one any mind. Something Toga quickly noted was Izumi's lacking smile, and while it didn't set off any alarms as it did before, it was still something that caught her attention. "Who was it you were after today?" Her tone had hints of both sorrow and disappointment.

Stain merely gave her a sideways glance before sheathing his blade. "A false hero and a villain. The false hero escaped." He spat the word hero out, as if disgusted with having to associate that word with those he deemed unworthy of the title.

The nun, for the most part, gave no response, simply accepting his answer and sighing softly. Rather, she waited a moment, gathering her thoughts before speaking to the hero-killer. "I understand why you are angered, I know what you seek, but I wish you wouldn't go about it as you have; killing those you deem unworthy."

"I must." He interrupted, his eyes glancing towards the cross in the center. "Society has forgotten what a true hero is meant to be. Now, it is a title that offers prestige, money, fame...it's sickening. Even if I must sully my hands, I will make them remember what a true hero is supposed to be. I will bring true justice." His tone edged ever darker as he spoke further of his task at hand.

"Call it what you will, it is still murder. And I will never see it otherwise."

And for one moment, there were no further words shared. It was as if the two had accepted one another's words, but cared little for a physical rebuttal. It confused the blonde eavesdropper, although, it didn't come as a shock that the little nun was against what Stain does.

"Then tell me..." Stain glanced around the chapel. "What purpose does it serve for you to use your quirk the way you do? To heal anyone who comes through your doors indiscriminately?" His eyes eased downward, landing on the nun, awaiting her answer.

Izumi's smile, albeit faintly, returned as she placed her right hand over her chest. "There is no purpose; it's simply the right thing to do. I welcome any and all who step into my chapel; I heal and listen to those who have need of me. I just want to help people; it's as simple as that. And to the lost souls, yearning for guidance or a sliver of hope; I want to be there to help lift their burdens. I want to save as many people as I can. And I want to do it all with a smile…just like All Might." A faint chuckle escaped her lips whilst she scratched her cheek with a single finger. "It sounds childish and naive, I know. But it's what I've committed my life to." Her smile widened, warmly. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And that is what makes you a true hero." His words sparked something, almost as if unlocking memories the young nun had hoped to keep locked away.

Pushing aside the millisecond of her face contorting into a frown, her smile returned as she became a stuttering mess. Or, at least playing the part perfectly. "N-no, d-d-don't be s-sill-y. I-I-i-i-I'm no h-hero."

Without warning, the hero-killer's hands grasped hers, none too harshly mind you. "You are. Where false heroes only care about status and glory, you seek to save people because it is the right thing to do. If you were to apply to U.A. no doubt you would be of the few who would truly be heroes...like All Might."

She said nothing. If only for a few seconds, from what could be seen and determined with her eyes still shut, she seemed genuinely surprised by his words. "All Might you say?" Her whisper did not go unnoticed, neither did the sudden outburst she had a second later. Leaving both the hero-killer, and the young villain eavesdropping simply baffled at the young nun's laughing fit. It got to the point that Izumi had to grasp her sides as she struggled to maintain her composure once more. It didn't take long for her to calm down, even less for her to face Stain whilst wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. She'd regained a moderate tone, though one could still sense the small joy in her voice. "Tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid that's no longer an option for me." Though she kept her eyes closed, she somehow could sense the hero-killer's expression shift to one of confusion. Although, perhaps given her statement, confusion would've been the logical reaction. And so, she clarified. "There was a time I truly wanted to be a hero, to be like All Might. I wanted to help people. But there were...obstacles. Relentless they were, but I did not allow it to deter me. I wanted to be a hero..." she paused, as if contemplating whether she should reveal the next bit of information to this vigilante. Granted, she'd spoken to him before, on multiple topics and occasions, but now...she breathed in and glanced to her left hand. "I'm afraid I have not the heart anymore, not until I have made my peace with something first." Her response was still vague, though, the hero-killer made no attempt to pry.

The young blonde peeping by the doorway found herself even more interested, especially in a nun who possibly had a shady past of her own. With her healing abilities, no doubt she'd made quite the asset to her little organization. Of course, that was assuming they'd be able to get her to work for them. As Izumi just said, her interest lies more along the lines on aligning herself with heroes, though, she didn't appear to want to be referred to such a title. And therein lies the bigger question; why? What did she have to hide?

"I see. A shame, it would've been nice to have seen another true hero in the ranks. Too many fakes these days." Stain mumbled as he arose. "I must leave now. Stay safe, sister."

"You as well." She replied as he crawled back into the trapdoor, and disappeared once more. She stayed for just a moment longer before turning and walking towards the hall, quickly sending Toga into a panicked state as she rushed as quietly as she could back to the room. She did so; barely managing to slip under the covers as the door had opened, revealing an eerily happy nun.

"He's gone, sorry about that. He means well, though, I suppose you wouldn't believe me given you know who he is. Eavesdropping is unbecoming of a young maiden, and your sneaking could use some work. I'm surprised he didn't see you." She ranted as she sat on the cot, again uncomfortably too close to the blonde's personal space. The cat was out of the bag, how she knew, Toga could only come up with more questions than answers. But, given that Izumi knew she'd been listening in, she chose to throw in her own thoughts.

"He means well? Funny, considering the guy kills people for a living." Toga responded. "Kinda hard to believe you're willing to speak to the hero-killer, let alone let him inside your home." And once again, Toga felt a shiver crawl up her spine, more so when she noticed Izumi's smile fade slowly.

"Toga." She flinched at hearing her name, not knowing why she would. But all the same, her instincts kicked in and acted on her behalf. "I may not agree with what he does, and I will not defend his actions. However, I know his pain; I understand why he does what he does. What I seek is to save him, to bring an end to the senseless killing. I am hoping to someday get him to see reason. Although, I have yet to discover a way to do so."

"Why not kill him?" She didn't know what possessed her to speak her mind, again, but she did. And the blank stare she received from Izumi was enough for her to instantly regret her choice of words.

But rather than receive a remark or some form of scolding, Izumi frowned at the nonchalant manner in which Toga spoke of how to deal with Stain. "Did you seriously just suggest to a nun to kill someone?" She asked sarcastically, to which Toga simply shrugged.

"Well, it's gotta be better than healing a serial killer so he can go out and continue killing." The blonde pointed out. But then, she had a quick moment to think on her situation; she was having a conversation with a nun over a murderer. Granted, Toga wasn't exactly innocent herself, but she wholeheartedly expected the greenette to instantly reject and denounce Stain. And yet, she did the opposite, and acted on a naive and childish creed. Her words, to the letter.

"Hmmm...I suppose you're right." Izumi admitted. "But, I swore to help any and all who walk through my doors." So it seemed the nun was determined to remain true to the lifestyle she created for herself. Izumi clapped her palms together as she stood back up. "In any case, let's change the subject. I'm thinking of running an errand in the city, would you care to accompany me?"

She would've said no, had she done things her way she would've simply gotten her clothes, silenced the nun, and been on her merry way. Though, now that Toga knew the people this little greenette associated with, or at least, the dangerous folk, putting even a scratch on this monja felt like a death sentence. And besides, she didn't exactly want to return to her crew empty handed, not when she could deliver to them both a healer and the hero killer. All she needed to do was contact her HQ, and deliver them the sister. It should've been easy, right?

* * *

Currently, walking the streets of Musutafu was a pair of nuns. One was overly ecstatic, and the other a little ways behind her was less than expressive of her current emotions. Rather, she was stoic, as one would expect for a villain to be dressed in something supposedly connected to innocence and purity. Izumi herself was with an even wider smile than usual, mostly due to the fact that she had company. It was the first time she had company when walking to her errands in the city. Most folk tended to give a respective bow, others strayed from her path, as if to give her an opening, and the rest payed her no mind. Which, for the most part, was not exactly something the young nun was too fond of.

Izumi wouldn't admit it, but she'd lived in isolation for so long that she craved for company. The occasional visits from those she helped, acquaintances, and the folks in the neighborhood were plenty enough. But, she felt herself alone most of the time. Izumi was positively giddy at having Toga accompany her, more so with her wearing the outfit.

As the two were walking, they were uncomfortably silent. Toga followed closely behind, her cowl managed to hide her hair and with the aid of the religious garb, most didn't even bat an eye her way. And with the ceaseless, smiling teen leading her, she knew she wouldn't have to do much talking. Of course, hidden in her right sleeve was her knife, for safety precautions of course.

"So tell me..." the blonde began. "Why'd you make me wear this...?" Truth be told, she wasn't entirely uncomfortable with the outfit, the fabric was comfortable enough, she still felt herself slightly flexible. She just didn't want to be associated with this particular aspect of social society.

"Your clothes were drying, and I couldn't let you leave with the sleeping gown." Izumi stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, I think you look absolutely radiant!" She was clearly gushing, almost like an overly doting mother.

"I feel like a heretic." Of course, she felt no guilt; rather, Toga relished in that little revelation. She didn't outwardly show it, but her tone gave it away.

"Oh hush, you." Forge first time since their initial greeting, there was a faint moment where the two chuckled at the little back-and-forth.

And so, they continued their walk again in silence, though, with a lighter atmosphere. Granted, Toga was still uneasy about having to wear the attire, it kept those brooding thoughts to herself. Upon glancing to Izumi, she couldn't help but notice that in all this time, the greenette had not once opened her eyes. And while she wanted to press on it, the blonde somehow found herself thinking that the issue with it was little and irrelevant, so she never did ask about it. Of course, she was curious as to how the teen was able to walk around the city as she did, seemingly knowing exactly what was before her, even with her eyes shut tight. It could've been part of her quirk, but Toga could only speculate.

"We're here." Izumi stated, stopping before a sizable hospital in the center of the city. Both the size and, from the look of the interior, it appeared to be a normal hospital, similar to the ones they'd passed on their way to this place.

Upon entering, eyes were on them again, and this time they stayed. The stares came mostly from children, some coming up to the nun's and asking what they were cosplaying as. Rather than scold or correct them, Izumi only smiled and answered with 'a sign of faith'. She said that rather proudly, causing a smirk to appear on toga's lips. She wanted to roll her eyes, but she needed to play her part convincingly. For now.

The greenette's errand took them to the upper levels of the hospital, luckily for them the elevator they chose was empty, so the ride up was peaceful.

"It's rather funny..."

Or so Toga had hoped. She glanced towards Izumi with mild interest.

"You, a villain, wearing this; a nun's garb is indeed a rather ironic predicament." Izumi pointed out, opening up a question Toga had for quite a while now.

"What makes you think I'm a villain?" The blonde asked, her hand caressing where her blade was hidden.

To which Izumi faced forward, responding with a faint grin. "Why else would you have been hiding in my chapel? The passing police sirens also gave it away. You could make an argument that you're a vigilante, they are pariah in the eyes of society and its heroes." How slow was this elevator? "But honestly, I'm only assuming by what I've seen." The blonde nearly floored had she not somehow expected that kind of answer from her. "So tell me, Toga, am I wrong?" Izumi's head turned slightly, partially facing her. Had she had her eyes open, she would've been staring at the sharp-toothed blonde.

A myriad of thoughts scrambled about in toga's head as she wondered whether or not it would be wise to lie to the nun. Lying she could do, it came with her job. Thankfully, however, she wouldn't have to after the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

The rest of their walk was met with even more stares, and on the rare occasion, a few folks nodded or tipped their hats to the walking sisters. Toga's eyes shifted towards Izumi, only now realizing the greenette has her hands clasped together, as if saying a prayer as she walked. Fitting, though, Toga made no effort to play along with her disguise, she simply walked beside the teen with an expressionless face. She would've smiled as well, as she normally would. But, this whole day for her hadn't exactly been per the norm for her. By now she should've reported back to her leader, and yet she found herself unable to leave this nun. Solely for the fact that she felt indebted...and in a way, she saw something familiar in her, as if she was looking into a mirror. A fogged mirror, to be sure, but she felt akin to the greenette in some way. She couldn't describe it, not logically, but the feeling was there. It was an odd feeling, accompanied with a pinging itch in her chest; Toga was determined to explore these newfound emotions.

Her thoughts stopped as she did when Izumi came to a sudden halt in front of a door. The blonde could head the nun muttering to herself for a moment before turning to face.

"It would be best if you wait here, I won't be long." And without another word exchanged, Izumi knocked once, slid the door open and walked in. Toga's eyes remained on the door; her curiosity on who Izumi was visiting was not entirely aflame as when she saw the nun with Stain. However, it was that same curiosity that urged her to take a small peek in just before the door closed. She managed to see a mop of winter hair, pale skin, and near-dead eyes. And for some strange reason, the blonde felt an unusual chill crawl up her spine, causing her to shiver. She glanced to the name of the occupant of the room, written on a plaque, as if the patient was expected to remain here.

R. Todoroki

* * *

Toga was, for lack of a better word, crossed. She was told it wouldn't take long, and yet, she waited for nearly two hours outside the door, having to ignore the stares of each passerby and at one point having to speak to an elderly couple who were glad to see the youth embracing traditions. She didn't feel the urge to gag, but she wasn't exactly comfortable hearing people praise her simply for being a part of something, and even then, she wasn't a nun either. She was a villain underneath, and these people were none the wiser.

After Izumi returned, the two made their way through a small shopping district.

"Are you hungry?" Toga's wandering eyes fixed themselves on Izumi. A bit confused by the sudden question, but also feeling a bit low in fuel.

"Yea." With her response, the greenette's grin somehow brightened even more.

"Wonderful, I know a really good place that serves the best katsu-" before she was able to finish, a sudden explosion erupted from a street none too far from them. Instinctively, Izumi quickly grabbed hold of Toga and acted as a shield. The blonde, in shock by what just occurred; felt her heart beat faster after being in the greenette's arms. The screams and following explosions that came soon after flooded her senses. Though, after the initial shock subsided, the two nuns glanced towards the source; a sludge-like creature had seemingly coiled itself around a middle schooler, casting more explosions at the people and a few pro heroes that had just arrived.

From what Toga could hear, it seemed that the villain had taken the girl hostage, and the heroes couldn't act without the risk of hurting the girl either. It was quite the predicament, and considering from what she could see, Toga predicted the girl's quirk gave the villain an edge on keeping the heroes at bay. Subconsciously, she'd griped Izumi's forearm, not out of distress of fear, but for the fact that she felt the greenette released her and had begun a slow tread towards the scene. However, the blonde's grip was weak, as were her wobbling legs. She didn't know what came over her, she just suddenly felt weak, and as she glanced around, she noticed others feeling the exact same way. Their knees were shaking, and their eyes were wide with unfounded fear. And only a small portion of it was due to the villain.

It was the nun, her sudden approach and lack of response to the heroes urging her not to go further towards the sludge villain was what caused Toga's fear. What was she afraid of? She didn't know, but she wouldn't remain on her knees.

Ignoring the barks from both the pros and the officers, Izumi approached the villain with a casual smile, and from first glance, the villain seemed relatively surprised that the first to face him was a holier-than-thou. It felt the urge to laugh that the only one brave enough to face him was some child with a possibly useless quirk.

"Really, of all the pros and cops here, you're the only one with the balls to come and face me?" His remark did not go unnoticed by the onlookers, though; it didn't seem to faze the young nun. Instead, she bummed to herself before her smile wavered, ever so. Mostly due to the sounds she could hear from inside the coiled slime; the boy was being suffocated.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let the girl go." Izumi stated, loud and clear for all to hear. The villain, as expected, laughed at her demand.

"Then hell I will! I'm gonna use this little shit's quirk to her dying breath. And that shouldn't take long now." If looking closely, one could've seen the nun's eyelids twitch. So faint the action was, yet it was instantly overshadowed by her reaching into her upper garb, retrieving a metal baton. Without giving the villain time to react, the baton extended into a staff, and swung with such ferocity, one could hear the hollowed metal ping as it struck it dead-on. The sludge staggered to regain its balance, still in shock over what just occurred, which gave Izumi enough time to rush in and deliver a series of blows. Each calculated to not only keep the villain in a daze, but to also avert it from using the girl's quirk. In the small openings that it did manage to use the explosive quirk, Izumi would direct the slimes hands, with ease, elsewhere, mainly towards the sky.

After several failed attempts to incinerate the greenette, the sludge had become visibly agitated, to the point that it began throwing explosives wildly. Or it would've, had Izumi not kept striking the sludge's head, keeping it dazed and confused.

Meanwhile, the onlookers were watching the events unfold with both wonder and shock. Upon first glance, many wouldn't assume a nun would be capable, or willing, to step into a fight with a villain. But here stood one, keeping this particular villain on its toes. Even the heroes were somewhat in awe, that is, until they could hear the sludge laughing.

Whilst many took this as a foreboding sign, the nun still sported a grin as the sludge reshaped itself and leaned down to her. "Is that it? Was that all you had, little one?" The sludge's smirked increased tenfold as it hoisted the trapped higher whilst laughing maniacally. "I am impervious to physical attacks; your little attempts have done nothing to me! All you've done is be nothing more than an annoyance." It gloated, all the while unaware of the nun's expression shifting from her usual smile.

"I see..." she muttered. "Then if that's the case...I offer myself in place of the boy." The breath of the entire crowd hitched, Toga herself felt a newfound energy ignite in her body as she hoisted herself up and sprinted towards the greenette. "What say you?"

The sludge's bared teeth reshaped, caution had taken over its movements now. The idea of two hostages was indeed a gift, but something about this nun made his toxic waste jitter in fear. She had something, some form of power within her. It was possible she knew nothing of it, and its hubris the sludge intended to make use of such power. In its relish, it dove straight for her as she held up her left palm.

" _I...solemnly accept."_ She whispered only when she felt the villain's sludge touch her fingers. It was over in an instant, her left forearm shone a sickly black glow, series of black lightening sparked across the sludge's body, only for it to suddenly burst, freeing the girl inside. The sludge villain wasn't killed, simply incapacitated. He'd recover and reform, but by then Izumi was sure the heroes would have him locked up.

Turning her attention away from both the sludge and the few heroes that approached, she kneed down to the gasping boy. She held up her right palm and placed it gently in his shoulder. _"I reject."_ Her right arm shone a brilliant white glow, several sparks of white lightening ignited across the blond girl's body as her breathing eased and what wounds she had were instantly healed. "Are you alright? You looked like you needed help, so I just came and..." She asked with genuine concern in her voice, only for the blond to shove her hand away, her eyes stuck to the ground, unwilling to face the teen that just saved her..

"Who the fuck asked for your help?! I didn't need you to do shit?" The girl muttered.

At this, Izumi smiled, much to the surprise of an infuriated blonde nun. Izumi had just saved this shit's life, and the first words that come out are those? Had they been alone, Toga probably would've forced the ungrateful brat to thank the greenette properly.

"No. You never did need my help, did you, Kaachan?" Her eyes widened at hearing that. But just as her head whipped up, a sudden blow to the back of her head forced the blonde girl to enter a state of unconsciousness.

Toga was both impressed and unnerved watching Izumi strike the girl at the back of her head. Though, what caught her curiosity the most was the way she referred to her, as if the two had history. After gently placing the unconscious girl down, Izumi rose up and dusted off her attire. She walked over to a pair of officers tending to one of their own, injured. And for the whole time the cleanup took place, Toga was beside Izumi as the greenette was healing any and all who were injured in the sludge's attacks. Suffice to say, it took a while, but after the last person had been patched up, the young nuns stood aside, allowing the cleanup to be performed. Toga was nervous, for a plethora of reasons. She could feel several unwanted eyes on both her and Izumi. She dove straight in to assist the nun, only to make it when the sludge villain had been dealt with. And on top of that, she bore witness to what appeared to be a second quirk of Izumi's. While she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, it appeared to cause the sludge to implode. At least, that's how she would best describe what she saw. And the heroes damn well saw it too. The questions were going to be plentiful, backgrounds would be checked, and there was no sliver of doubt that she'd be put into their system. So much for hiding her identity until a much later date. When she glanced over to the greenette, her eyes widened as noticing the lack of a smiling nun. Her eyes darted around before she noticed Izumi walking away without a care in the world. Glancing back, she noticed most of the heroes were too preoccupied with assessing the entirety of the situation, she followed suit in chasing after her fellow nun.

The two walked at a calm pace, though, only Toga was sure to have a rapid heartbeat as she expected someone to call after them. And when none did, she grabbed Izumi and pulled her into an alley. After pinning the greenette against the wall, the blonde stared...well, not directly into her eyes, but making appear as though she was.

"What was that?" She asked, less of an interrogation and more out of curiosity.

Izumi appeared confused for a moment before grinning. "My quirk."

"You have two?" Having two wasn't unheard of, but it was extremely rare.

"Hmm, no...well...I think of them as similar, one in the same you could say. I don't usually think of them as separate, but you can think of them as two if it makes it easier."

" **IT MIGHT!"**

The two looked to one another, then upwards as something had dove down and landed just beside them. **"I AM HERE!"**

"All Might!" Both nun's uttered his name, but each with different reactions. Izumi's was out of joy and admiration, whilst Toga's was more along the lines of annoyance. She'd need one hell of an explanation after this. Still, she couldn't wait to see the look on her leader's face when she told him who she just ran into.

" **I saw what you did, lass."** His eyes were fixed on Izumi. **"That was incredibly foolish, not to mention dangerous. You could've been hurt, or worse. However, I commend you for acting where others simply stood by."**

At this, Izumi broke out into a blushing mess, something that brought a tint of pink to Toga's cheeks. "N-n-no, I-i-i-i-it was n-n-n-nothing. I was just d-doing what I thought was r-r-r-right. I saw someone who needed help, and I just acted. Also, my body moved on its own, it didn't feel right just standing by and doing nothing."

All Might's grin did not cease as he suddenly beamed with joy. **"Nonsense, you confronted danger, even when knowing you'd possibly get hurt. And throughout all of it, your only concern was the saving the young lass held hostage. That is exactly why I've come to speak with you; I've been moved by your act of heroics. Which is why, I would like to ask you; how would you like to become a hero?! With your unique quirks, surely you'd make a fine hero at U.A."**

What followed would forever baffle Toga, for when a minute of silence had passed, Izumi failed to stifle a giggle, which in turn became an outright burst of laughter. In this both All Might and Toga stared at the young nun in confusion that sound turned to worry when they noticed a trail of tears streaming down her cheeks. And yet, her laughter continued for just a while longer. Wiping away her tears, Izumi sobbed for a moment before lifting her head to All Might. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess." Indeed she was; the tears appeared endless. But then, why would it be any different? "But to answer your question…no."

 **And that's it, gotta say it now, this story is mostly for fun. Came up with the idea not too long ago, though I will say that I was motivated after reading a ton of BNHA fics. For those worried over how I'm portraying Izuku, please understand this is an AU, he does NOT have two quirks, and he WILL NOT be op…oh, and he IS a he. There are only two genderbent characters, Katsuki (Or Katsumi if you wanna be technical) and another I will reveal later on. This story will not be strong on religious tones, the reasoning behind Izuku disguising himself as Sister Izumi will be explained in further detail later on. Also, as for Toga's involvement, do remember this is an AU, so of course her character will be a little different as well. As for now, I thank you for giving my little side project a read and I hope you'll enjoy what's soon to come.**


End file.
